Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3
Algeria Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Israel Liechtenstein Montenegro Serbia Vatican City|returning_countries = Croatia Morocco|withdrawing_countries = Albania|image2 = |caption2 = |voting_system = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation.|previous_contest = 2|next_contest = 4|nul_points = None|winning_song = Malta "We Are The Soldiers"|map = Mediterraneanvision Song Contest -3838383838383838.png|key = Participating countries Countries that participated in the past but not in this edition}} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 was the third edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest took place in Barcelona, Spain following the country's victory in the second edition. Location The contest took place in Spain after Ruth Lorenzo's win in the previous edition. Bidding Phase A bidding phase was started in order to select the host city of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3. Below are the 5 cities and their bids: Key: }} Host venue Format Visual Design The theme for the contest, "Touch The Music!", was unveiled on the 12 April 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. Contest The contest consisted of a final on the 11 June 2018. Running Order The running order was made randomly and the reveal took take place on the 13 April. Participating Countries Returning Artists Hadise - Represented Turkey in the second edition. Mona Haydar - Represented Syria in the first edition. Participants The 24 competing countries: Scoresheet Other Countries * Albania - The Albanian broadcaster, RTSH had originally confirmed their participation for the third edition, but they subsequently withdrew on the 8 April 2018 due to the resignation of their head of delegation. * Lebanon - On the 30 March 2018, TBCI confirmed that Lebanon would not be making a return to the contest. They gave no reasons as to why they didn't return. Spokespersons # Syria - Maher Zain (Represented Syria at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2 ) # San Marino - Irol MC (Later represented San Marino at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # Croatia - Nina Kraljić (Represented Croatia at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) # Algeria - Khaled # Romania - Paula Seling # Vatican City - Cristina Scuccia # Turkey - Ferman Akgül # Gibraltar - Amy Macdonald (Represented Gibraltar at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # Montenegro - Vanja Radovanovic # Italy - Ermal Meta # Cyprus - Eleni Foureira (Co-presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # Spain - Brequette (Represented Spain at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) # Bosnia and Herzegovina - Maya Sar # Bulgaria - Sofi Marinova # France - Willy William (Runner-up in Destination: Mediterraneé, the French national selection) # Kosovo - Nora Istrefi # Israel - Ofer Nachshon # FYR Macedonia - Bojan Trajkovski and Marija Ivanovska # Greece - Demy (Co-presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # Portugal - Leonor Andrade (Represented Portugal at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1 and 2) # Liechtenstein - Sandra Schleret # Malta - Moira Delia (Later confirmed as presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # Morocco - Samira Said # Serbia - Željko Joksimović Incidents Colour issue during jury voting Up until Bosnia and Herzegovina voted, the colour being broadcast went off. It was later revealed that this was due to a fault in the video editor used. After Spain voted, a different video editor was used. Cypriot audio During the Cypriot vote, there was an issue with the sound. It was later revealed that this was due to a broken microphone used by the spokesperson, Eleni Foureira.